


Carry On

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [143]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Draco brings Dean home to meet his parents for the first time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Dean Thomas
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverEvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverEvan/gifts).



> **A/N: I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to for my 31 Days of Writing Challenge... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Draco wasn’t sure he had ever been this nervous to see his parents before.

“It’ll be alright,” Dean reassured him, squeezing his hand. Draco looked up at his boyfriend, no his fiancé, and smiled.

“Yes, I think it will be,” he said. Though he didn’t actually think that. He was pretty sure it was going to be a bloody disaster. He was coming home with the love of his life, but he was a man and a Muggle-born. He was pretty sure they could accept that he was gay. It was the Muggle-born bit he was most worried about.

“If they’re rude, we can leave,” Draco said. “Just give me the signal and we’ll go back home and we never have to see them again.”

“Draco, they’re your parents, of course, we’ll have to see them again.” Dean’s eyes were warm as they looked down at him. “I lived through a war, remember? I’m tough. It’ll be fine.”

“They lived through two wars,” Draco murmured. Dean just laughed and hugged him close. Closing his eyes and leaning into him a big, Draco turned to his left and Apparated them to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

The meeting with Lucius and Narcissa went about as Draco expected. There was lots of shouting from Lucius and lots of cold glaring from Narcissa.

“A Muggle-born, really?” Lucius kept saying over and over again.

“I want grandchildren,” Narcissa said as if surrogacy wasn’t a thing. “Who will carry on the Malfoy name?”

“Not sure it needs to be carried on,” Draco muttered to Dean when they finally left the manor.

“You know I want kids,” Dean said. “But I’m fine not having them if you don’t.”

“Of course, I bloody want kids,” Draco replied. “But let’s let mum and dad sweat it out a bit, shall we?”

Dean laughed and it was the best sound Draco had heard all day.

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
